Fated
by S0AR
Summary: For the record, Natsu only went with Acnologia to earn some respect from the world. It definitely wasn't because he actually thought Acnologia was cool or anything, and it surely wasn't because of that damn take-over mage. Yeah, let's go with that. Natsu x Mira
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story, and I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I will probably make longer ones as the story goes on. Well, time to get one with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairy Tail elements other than my own add-ins and plot.**

Near a small, quiet town on the territory of Ishgar, just North of the border to the Kingdom of Fiore, perched high on a mountain cliff, sat a fearsome beast. It was colossal in size, covered in round, black scales, marked with blue, spiraling markings. Smooth, gray scales adorned the creature's underside as it swayed its tail lazily back and forth. This creature was to be feared by regular people and extraordinary mages alike, after all, the fabled "Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse" Acnologia was not something to be trifled with.

Acnologia looked down onto the small village that lay out before him. He was feeling…. destructive today…. The dragon's maw opened up, a vast swirling amount of energy funneling into it, before intensifying and becoming a bright blue dream of power. The ever so infamous dragon slaying breath attack headed straight for the town, trees under the beam were burnt to nothing, animals were roasted alive, and even the small bodies of water near the town evaporated under Acnologia's attack. Acnologia closed his jaws and stared lazily at the town, waiting for the explosions and screams that would soon follow.

-Lily Town- 1 Hour Earlier

A young boy with spiky, pink hair scampered up one of the town's small apartments. He was carrying a bag of fresh bread using his mouth and was almost to the top of the building. Just as he was about to grab the ledge of the building, a barrage of rocks pelted him from behind. He almost lost his hold on the building and ended up dangling precariously from the edge of the building.

The boy breathed in and rapidly, fueled by adrenaline from his near fall and hunger, an oh so great deal of hunger. This boy is none other than the protagonist for this story, soon to be famous Natsu Dragneel. But, as of now, Natsu wasn't famous for his magic, but famous as a thief who got away one too many times.

A group of boys were gathered in a clump underneath Natsu. All bore small handfuls of rocks in their hands, the apparent leader of the group smirking as he readied his hand for another throw.

"Just give up Natsu, or we'll pelt ya 'till you can't even move!" The kid smiled and used his other hand to brush his sandy blonde hair from his face. He stretched his thin frame and brushed off his shorts and t-shirt before speaking again.

" I'm serious Natsu, you can't just keep stealing from people because you're," the kid smirked cruelly, "hungry, right? That's what you always say to weasel your way out of trouble right?"

Natsu managed to get a glare off at the kid and flipped him the bird. The kid's eyes narrowed in anger before he chucked a rock straight at the back of Natsu's head.

"If you're so hungry, then maybe you can get your dead parents to feed you, you damn orphan!"

The rock collided with Natsu's head with a dull thump, Natsu's vision began to blur before he lost his hold and fell down the building. With a crack! Natsu's body impacted onto the ground near the building, the kids had gathered around him by now, ready to kick, punch, and pelt him with stones to oblivion.

But suddenly, like a bright light of hope, a blue beam came out of nowhere, seemingly coming to save Natsu. But Natsu's hope soon turned into fear as he realized that the beam was not one of hope, but one of death and destruction.

'No! No! No! I can't die now! I have to become strong, so I can finally get respect from the world! No! I will LIVE!' Natsu screamed out as a red dome of fire erupted around from him, shielding him from Acnologia's breath attack.

Acnologia stretched out his wings as he lazily glided to the town, looking satisfied with the damage done. Just as he was getting ready to fly away in search of a place to stay for the night, he smelt flames. Not just any flames, he smelt _demon_ flames. The dragon turned around and searched the town, tensed up for the demon that would surely appear.

Instead, he found Natsu, walking around the charred town, shaking as he looked at the carnage that had befallen his 'home.'

'No, wait,' Natsu thought, "This place did nothing but try to get rid of me, and… and now it's gone!"

A maniacal smile graced Natsu's face as he started to laugh loudly. Acnologia found him like this and raised an eyelid in interest. He approached the boy slowly, making sure the boy knew he was there. This was the thing that produced such potent flames, well, anything was possible in this world of magic and dragons.

Acnologia wasn't one for small talk as he looked at Natsu, "Boy, I felt your flames from where I was in the town, though you don't know how to control your magic yet, I can teach you. My dragon slayer magic is unrivaled in power, " Acnologia basked in his ego for a few seconds, "and it seems you have some power as well. So, what do you say, brat?"

Natsu looked up at Acnologia, analyzing the huge dragon.

"HOLY SHIT A GIANT FLYING LIZARD!"

Acnologia almost face palmed, his left eye twitched in annoyance, "Do you want to be trained or not you little insect?!"

Natsu looked up at the dragon, "Did you destroy this town?"

Acnologia's tail lashed around in annoyance, "Yes, will that be a problem!?"

Natsu gave a sinister smile, "No! Hahaha! That's great! Okay, I'll learn from you, ya dumb lizard!"

Acnologia lightly smacked Natsu on the back of his head with his tail and grunted in annoyance. He got ready to fly and put Natsu in the giant palm of his claw and flew up into the air. As he glanced down at Natsu who was busy trying to pull one of his claws off and thought about all of the other dragons who were taking apprentices.

He reminisced about the last meeting between the "Dragon Kings" and about how that damn Igneel had told him about his apprentice, some brat named Romeo. The dragon's eye twitched as he realized how Igneel had described having an apprentice, from what the fire dragon had said, having an apprentice was a lot of trouble...

Maybe Natsu was more civilized and would be easier to teach, Acnologia stole a glance at the child, who was busy flapping his arms and pretending he was a bird. Nope, Natsu Dragneel was definitely not civilized…

Acnologia sighed, "I probably just made a choice that will come back to haunt me later in life." He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've decided to make Natsu meeting Mira a two-part arc to add a little more dramatic effect. Or maybe I just want to give you guys a cliffhanger, or maybe I'm just lazy… The world may never know. Anyways, I've decided to have Mira get trained by Acnologia because well, I'm not waiting until Natsu gets to Fairy Tail to start the goddamn bonding between those two. That being said, I'm going to make a poll on my profile on what magic Mira should use…**

 **Should she use dragon slaying magic?**

 **Should she still be a take-over mage?**

 **Should she be a dragon?- haha just kidding on that one, but seriously go vote on the polls, I'll update on this story once I think that the poll is filled up enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairy Tail elements other than my own add-ins and plot.**

Natsu sluggishly walked to a nearby stream and washed his face. He was starting to think that it was not worth it to call Acnologia a fire dragon. Apparently, the great and mighty Acnologia was too strong to be considered a mere fire dragon. According to the dragon king himself, he was a chaos dragon.

But Natsu had insisted that Acnologia was technically still a fire dragon since he breathed "flames." But this had instead earned him a tail smack and 5 extra hours of training. Plus, he had to listen to Acnologia drone on and on about how great he was.

Natsu didn't know much about dragon slaying… but he was pretty sure killing off one of your dragon allies was not something to laugh and brag about…

-FLASHBACK 5 HOURS AGO-

Natsu watched in awe, not that he would ever admit it, as Acnologia demonstrated his "Chaos Dragon's Roar" by blowing up a mountain. The dragon let out a roar of triumph before explaining to Natsu how special his dragon slaying magic was.

"So you see Natsu, my dragon slaying magic is superior to all other dragon slaying magic!" Acnologia struck a regal pose, and then whispered to himself, "And it's totally, totally better than Igneel's magic."

Natsu nodded his head and looked as if he was about to ask a smart, meaningful question. But instead, he asked this, "Yeah, that's cool… but what's dragon slaying magic?"

Acnologia's right eye twitched and he took a deep breath and sighed. "Goddamit Natsu," he muttered under his breath.

Needless to say, Natsu didn't know what hit him. Acnologia launched himself, and Natsu, into what he called a "meaningful and educational history lesson" which was filled with some info on dragons but was mostly made up of graphic details on how Acnologia had slain dragons.

Natsu was thinking about the info that had just been presented to him. There was info like, "Go for the jugular Natsu, ya always gotta rip that out first," and then there was info about dragons. A certain fire dragon king named Igneel had intrigued Natsu, from what Natsu had heard Igneel used Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

Natsu scratched his head as he thought about Acnologia's roar, it was made out of blue energy and had a very hot temperature. According to Natsu's logic, glowing + hot temperature = FIRE!

"So Acnologia, you're like Igneel right? With your fire magic and all-" Natsu was cut off as Acnologia let out a growl before starting on a rant filled with shouts of "That damn fire gecko isn't shit compared to me!" "Salamander my ass! He can't even light a campfire!" and many more insults to the Fire Dragon King.

Acnologia finished his rant and then grinned evilly at Natsu. "Hey, Natsu you wanna know how to do a "Chaos Dragon Roar?"

Natsu almost backflipped in glee. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-"

Acnologia growled before talking again, "Well, since you seem so eager…."

-FLASHBACK END-

Natsu shivered, the training was extremely brutal. He was also pretty sure that no kid should have to carry a boulder up a mountain, throw it down, then catch it before it reached the foot of the mountain, and repeat the process all over again. But eh, he could at least do an acceptable Chaos Dragon Roar now.

Natsu walked back to his 'camp' only to find Acnologia smirking( Do dragons smirk?) evilly. Natsu smiled nervously and then asked, "S-So Acnologia, what are we g-going to do now?"

Acnologia's smirk exploded into a grin as he handed Natsu a bag, "Go get me some food from that nearby town," Acnologia pointed with his claw at a far away town in the North, "it doesn't matter what you get, as long as you can get some food."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, "Whew! That's easy Acnologia, I'll be back before you know it!"

It seemed as if Acnologia was about to say more, but Natsu had already sped off in the direction of the town…

The dragon breathed out a small fireball that dissipated in the wind, the brat had run off so fast that he hadn't had the time to tell him that slavers had been spotted in towns nearby the town Natsu was currently sprinting to.

"Oh well," Acnologia mused, "Looks like the brat will get some training and I get free food!"

Acnologia stretched his wings before settling in a position to take a nice, long nap. What he didn't know was that small training Natsu would get, would not be worth it in the end for the dragon king….

-WITH NATSU-

"Man, that stupid dragon thought I couldn't get groceries?!" Natsu chuckled to himself as he thought of how he was gonna "easily" complete this so-called "mission." He kept walking and soon was in the middle of the town, Natsu looked up, looked down at the ground, looked up again, then dropped to his knees shouting, "HELP ME OH GOD I'M SO LOST!"

Everyone around him sweatdropped at the sight, and then went back to their normal routine as they saw a trio of local kids coming to help the boy. A girl with short white hair, dressed in a flowing pink dress walked up to Natsu and shook his hand, "Hi! My name's Lisanna, nice to meet you!"

Natsu just nodded dumbly and thought, "Oh shit how old is she?! Her hair is already white! Ah, screw it! I'm hanging around a dragon already anyways."

A tall boy wearing a nice blue vest and black pants shook Natsu's hand as well. He had a big build but seemed more like a "gentle giant" type of guy. "My name's Elfman, you're new around here, aren't you? But ya seem like a nice guy."

Natsu mentally sighed in relief and thought, "Whew! Thought he was gonna punch me in the face or something." Elfman smiled and gestured around him, "You're in the town's center right now, it's the place were wanderers usually end up. 'Cause it's on a straight path from the entrance."

Natsu nodded and was about to make a comment when he felt a hand grab him tightly on the shoulder. He turned around nonchalantly, expecting to meet another nice town member, well, he was…. partly right.

What he saw was a beautiful girl his age, and almost as tall as him too. She had long white hair that she had up in a long ponytail and wore a long white dress that seemed to She had a miffed expression on her angelic face and shared an uncanny similarity between Lisanna and Elfman.

Natsu kinda just stood there for a minute, face almost flushed red as he tried to force the words out of his mouth. Seeing this the girl just sighed and introduced herself, "The name's Mirajane, those two over there," Mirajane gestured over to Elfman and Lisanna, "are my 's your name?"

Natsu stood there and finally forced words to come out of his mouth, "M-my name's- no wait I mean the name is - no I mean- My name is Natsu." He managed to get that out before he fainted. Far away in a big clearing next to a river Acnologia suddenly had a weird thought enter his head, "Why do I feel like I would be super disappointed in Natsu right now if I saw him?" The dragon snorted, "Eh! Whatever.."

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

 **~s0ar**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the huge update gap! I've been completely swamped with schoolwork. I'll try to update on a better schedule, but I can't promise anything. Also, as of now, Mirajane being a "beast dragon slayer" (Combination of take-over and dragon slaying magic) Is the top choice. So if you want her to use some other magic, vote on the poll!**

-STRAUSS RESIDENCE-

Natsu woke up to Lisanna poking his forehead with her finger. Once the girl saw that their new friend had woken up, she called out for Mirajane and Elfman. Natsu smiled sheepishly when he saw the two siblings walk into the Elfman saw Natsu had awoken, he remarked that Natsu had been unconscious for a long time after fainting, despite being in perfect health before.

Lisanna chimed in with, "It was right after nee-san talked to Natsu." Natsu blushed red in embarrassment and quickly replied, "I was tired that's all."

Mirajane was about to say that Natsu had seemed very energetic before she had walked up to him but Natsu talked over her, "I was very _**very**_ tired." Mirajane held in a giggle when she saw Natsu try to cover up for his rather… embarrassing way of greeting Mirajane. Seriously, even though he was trained by one of the most powerful beings in all of Earthland, he gets defeated by a girl? Well, Natsu better hope he doesn't get in a fight with Mermaid Heel…

Natsu stretched for a minute and then headed straight out the front door of the Strauss house, set on exploring this new town he had entered. The Strauss siblings shared a chuckle with each other before following their new friend into their hometown.

People gave Natsu a friendly nod and the Strauss siblings a small greeting or "hello" when they started to get into the more populated parts of town. Natsu started inspecting every shop, cart, and animal he came across in great detail. Hey, the most unusual thing he's ever seen was those weird books that Acnologia read. Something about a guy named Zeref. Anyways, Natsu was quite satisfied when he saw that the Town was actually quite lively and exciting, he also intrigued by these things the townspeople called "dogs." More investigations would definitely need to be done.

Mirajane giggled when she saw Natsu stop a shop owner and demand to know what "waffles" were. She ended up buying one for Lisanna, Elfman, and Natsu. Natsu was about to bite into his waffle when he saw all the Strauss siblings moving away from him.

He shot up after them and soon found himself near the edge of town, following his new friends up a large hill that overlooked the entire town.

The four of them sat down on the hill's summit and began to eat in silence before Natsu spoke up, "So why over here?" He looked over the hill at the bustling town below, " I mean, the view's not bad at all but…."

Mirajane frowned before answering back, "It's not about the view something has Natsu, it's about the memories that you've shared with your friends and family there that matter." Natsu shrugged before dropping onto his back and staring at the clouds that passed by.

"It's not like I would know anything about friends and family." He mumbled. All this talk was making feel like he was missing out a lot of things that he felt were going to matter a lot in the future. Suddenly, Natsu felt a hand pull him upright and found himself staring straight into the face of a smiling Mirajane.

"Don't worry Natsu I'll be your friend!" She blushed a little bit before adding, "I'll always be there for you."

Natsu scratched the back of his head and smiled. Lisanna and Elfman got up and began to head to town, the former saying slyly, "Alright, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I have to pick up groceries anyways."

Lisanna giggled at the glare a heavily blushing Mirajane sent her before rushing off into town with Elfman, loudly whispering, "I bet they'll be a couple after we're done shopping," to Elfman.

Natsu laughed at seeing Mira put after Lisanna made her comment commented on how cute she looked, earning a large blush on the girl's face.

Mirajane looked at Natsu as if she had just remembered something before asking him, "Hey Natsu what did you mean back when you said you didn't know anything about friends and family?"

Natsu sighed before beginning to explain, "Well, it all started with when I stole some food…."

-WOODS NEAR TOWN-

Boxes of explosive lacrimas can be seen scattered around a large clearing. Various men wearing black combat boots and gray shirts and pants can be seen resting throughout the clearing. Most were casually chatting near makeshift tents while some were inspecting the lacrimas, seemingly checking for any damage on the explosive crystals. On the right forearms of all these "grunts", a red star with 3 blue slash marks going through it can be seen. This was the group of dark mages known as the "Demon Star Guild."

A gust of wind rushed through the camp before a loud snap was heard making a small cloud of smoke float through the camp. One of the explosive lacrimas had seemingly jumped up into the air and exploded on its own. Once the smoke cleared up a red whip could be seen retreating from the spot the small explosion occurred. A man at the edge of the clearing with short red hair dressed in red baggy pants and a sleeveless, black jacket could be seen holding the whip. His black sandals kicked up dust from the group as he pivoted his body towards the hill.

He turned to a grunt and gestured for him to come over, revealing the same red and blue mark on his chest as he did. The grunt walked over nervously, visibly shaking, and stuttered out, "W-what is it, boss Hoshi?"

The man answered back with a slight edge in his voice, "Are the lacrimas ready?" The Grunt nodded quickly and pointed towards the rest of the grunts, "Everyone else is ready too!"

The grunt nearly crapped himself because of the face the man gave him after he answered back.

"Well then get going!"

"Y-YES SIR!"

The man chuckled darkly to himself. It was time that this town, like the others before it, fell down to the power of the Demon Star guild.

-WITH NATSU AND MIRAJANE-

Mirajane scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "So you're a dragon slayer?"

Natsu grinned, "I totally am! I mean, I only know like one spell, but that still counts!"

Mirajane giggled and stood up. "Well, we better go check on Elfman and Lisanna."

The two started to walk down the hill when a huge tremor shook the area. A huge column of fire rose up from near the center of town. Shrapnel rained down all around town, some even reaching Mirajane and Natsu's location. A tree-sized shard of wood was heading straight for Mirajane, launched with the force of a bullet from the explosion. Thinking fast, Natsu put Mirajane behind him and got ready for his breath attack.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!"

A wave of blue and black fire enveloped the wooden shard and practically vaporized it, turning the wood into dust. Natsu turned around to Mirajane and made sure she was okay/ Once he was sure she was unharmed, Mirajane grabbed both of his shoulders and said to him, almost in tears, "Save Lisanna and Elfman, please Natsu!"

Natsu gave a quick nod and told Mirajane to stay near the hill. Then he began to make his way towards the town.

-CENTER OF TOWN-

Natsu stretched a bit, he was surrounded by fallen grunts. He thanked his luck that he was able to catch all of them off guard with his breath attack, otherwise, he would have had to fight all of them at once. A feminine scream suddenly reached Natsu ears causing him to look towards the town's center.

'That better be Lisanna, I don't know if I'll have enough time if I stop to rescue somebody else.'

As he made way towards the center of the town, he saw the bodies of the townspeople thrown to the side of the streets. Most were dead but some were calling out to him to help them. Natsu gagged, shook his head, and pressed on to the town's center.

Natsu stopped to look around when he heard a smash and a shout near his right-hand side. He dashed off towards the sound and almost tripped over the boxes that littered the area. Natsu looked around and saw a figure hunched behind a box. He pushed the box away and put a hand over the figure's mouth. Natsu turned to look at the figure and sighed in relief, it was Lisanna.

He mouthed at her, 'Where is Elfman?'

His response was Lisanna holding back a sob and turning away from him.

'Damn it! I wasn't' fast enough. At least I can save Lisanna.'

Natsu thought's were proven wrong when a red whip shot out a made a cut along his back. As Natsu hunched over in pain, the whip struck again and slashed him on his right side. Hoshi walked out from his hiding place behind the wreckage of a building and chuckled.

"Little young to be saving people, aren't you?"

Natsu growled and let out a Chaos Dragon's Roar at Hoshi before grabbing Lisanna and running behind a pile of boxes.

"Lisanna, listen to me, I need you to run to the hill we just ate at, Mirajane is there. I'll beat this guy then go and rescue Elfman, okay?" Lisanna nodded before beginning to run off towards the hill. Natsu felt a gust of wind blow right by him and saw Hoshi create a magic circle under Lisanna, forming a cage of energy around her.

Natsu swore, then charged at Hoshi, a magic circle already forming around his mouth.

"Chaos Dragon's Ro-!" Natsu incantation was cut short when Hoshi slashed him across the cheek with his whip. Natsu jumped away from Hoshi before starting another breath attack. Just as he gathered enough magic, Natsu was launched into the air by Hoshi's whip. This time, Hoshi was the one to cast a spell, red energy glowing around his whip.

"Star Whip!"

Hoshi's whip glowed bright red before growing four more ends. The now five-ended whip slashed across the top of Natsu chest, forming a star-shaped scar. Natsu landed on the ground, blood gushing out of his new wound.

As Natsu vision started to fade to black, the last this he saw was Hoshi's feet walking towards the caged Lisanna.

-? TIME LATER-

Natsu awoke to being 4 inches off the ground. He could feel he was being dragged by the back of his shirt, and upon looking up, he could see he was being dragged by Mirajane. He looked back down again before breaking the silence.

"I failed. Lisanna got taken. Elfman got taken. It was all my-" Natsu stopped talking when he heard Mirajane crying. The white-haired girl turned towards Natsu with tears in his eyes. "Y-you tried, and almost died because of it. I would be a fool to blame you on Lisanna and Elfman being taken. Jus-Just don't talk about, I don't want to think about that right now."

Natsu nodded, before breaking out of Mirajane's grip and standing up. He looked around, before pointing towards the forest about 1 mile ahead of them. "There, we're going there."

Mirajane nodded, but looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

Natsu turned towards Mirajane and managed a small grin, "We're going to Acnologia, he's the only one who can help us out right now."

 **AN: Upon re-reading this story, I realize my mistake of NOT DESCRIBING NATSU! So, here you guys go….**

 **Natsu description as of chapters 2-3**

 **Black open vest**

 **Grey, baggy pants**

 **Brown, wooden getas. (Those wooden sandal things you see Natsu wear in the Anime)**

 **There you go. Also, if you guys still want to vote on the poll for some reason, then you should vote now, The poll will be closed once I start on the 4th chapter. So.. you guys have a lot of time!**

 **~s0ar**


End file.
